


Another Language

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soppy, other languages spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Both Aaron and Robert learn something new about each other.





	Another Language

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I used google translate for the French and Spanish so if there are any mistakes I am sorry and please let me know. This me trying to learn these languages in a new way.

“Je suis impatient de le faire.”

Aaron was smiling as he listened to the man’s reply.

“Rendez-vous dans quelques jours. »

 

He nodded along. 

 

“Au Revoir”

He hung up the call. He turned towards the table to drop his phone down. That’s when he noticed that Robert had come back and was smiling at him curiously. 

“What?” Aaron asked. 

“You kept that quiet.” Robert’s tone was teasing. 

“Kept what quiet? You know that I am going on the business to France.” 

Robert rolled his eyes. “You speak French” 

 

Aaron sighed. “Of course, I did you idiot.” His tone playfully light. “I lived there for almost two years.”

 

“I know I just didn’t take you for a languages kind of guy.”

 

“I take offense to that.” 

 

“I find it sexy.” 

 

“You just insulted me and now you are trying to flirt with me.” Aaron was torn between amusement and irritation. “Mec typique pensant avec sa bite”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows. He knew very little French beyond a phrase or two. “Should I be offended by that?”

 

“What is the not a language guy confusing you?” he asked. 

 

“Sí, él es, pero sólo lo hace más sexy” 

 

It was Aaron’s turn to be surprised. “Spanish?” he questioned. 

 

“Si, ¿I told you about how I spent some time in Spain? When I returned I kept learning it.”

 

“It’s sexy.” Commented Aaron, echoing Robert’s words. 

 

“¿es ahora?”

 

“Yes” Aaron replied unsure to what he was asked. Robert smiled. 

 

“Keep talking” said Aaron. 

 

“Mi amore. Perdóname por lo increíblemente soppy que estoy a punto de ser. Eres fabuloso. Tu coraje. Tu amabilidad. Como roncas cuando duermes a tu lado, cómo usted slurp su cereal. Todavía encuentro que repugnante. Incluso con tus defectos a mí eres perfecto.” 

 

Aaron felt a lump in his throat. He had caught no more tan three words but the look in Robert’s eyes told him more than his words ever could. He leaned in to kiss him. 

“Eh someone pass me the sick bucket.” Spoke Liv. She was stood by the door observing the two men. The smile on her face she was trying to hide, obvious. “Granted that was very sweet Robert but damn was that cheesy.” 

Robert smiled at her. 

“Wait a minute, you know Spanish?” asked Aaron. 

 

Liv rolled her eyes. “You pay even less attention to my school work than I do and that is saying something. But I am going to leave you to it before he opens his mouth again and makes me wanna vom.”

 

She closed the door behind her. 

 

“So you scared her away with cheesiness” laughed Aaron. 

“Please I could say your feet stink and she’d use that as an excuse to call us gross and leave.”

 

Aaron laughed again. “So where were we?” 

He leaned forward again to kiss Robert. This time they weren’t interupted. When they broke apart they stayed with their foreheads touching. 

“je t'aime”

“yo te quiero más”


End file.
